


Color My Heart

by wuwu



Series: Tumblr AUs [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Listen I know I’m an adult, but do you have any kiddie menus? I want to color.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color My Heart

The biggest reason Ray hated his job was because of how fucking _boring_ it was. He could look past the shitty tips and snobby people, not really caring either way because he didn’t really need the cash but his parents had insisted that he get some experience if he wanted to get any jobs once he moved out. Not that he was planning to. Free wifi, food, clothes, and a roof to live under? He didn’t understand why everybody didn’t just live with their parents.

But he decided to get a job anyways, working pretty decent hours and earning a good enough pay with the amount of customers they usually got. He worked in some family restaurant, only able to get hired because he was tutoring the owner’s kid in English and her father wanted to return the favor.

It was never really busy in the restaurant, something Ray was grateful for. People usually went for the more well known restaurant, new families only stopping by when they wanted to try out new things. And it was great because then he could remember the regulars and write their orders down before they could even sit at a table.

So when a man with a killer moustache and sick tattoos walked through the door one day, Ray was in awe.

He’d sat down towards the back, in a small red booth, tapping his fingers on the smooth tabletop as he waited for someone to hand him a menu. Ray quickly darted to the table, shooing away the waitress that had tried to take his order.

As he stepped closer Ray could see the finer details of the man. His eyes were droopy, almost as if he were exhausted and hadn’t slept in weeks. His moustache was groomed to perfection, twirling in between his fingers as he looked out the window to his left. Mussed hair pointing in different directions around too big ears. The black shirt he was wearing fit him perfectly, hugging his arms and blending in with the array of tattoos that decorated his pale skin.

The man seemed lost in thought, staring at the gray clouds in the sky with a small smile on his face. It’d taken a small cough from Ray to bring him back into the booth.

He handed the man a menu, nodding when he gave his thanks and lifted his pen to his notepad.

“What would you like to drink today?” Ray asked, voice thin and shaky as he steadied his hand.

God his tattoos were gorgeous.

Just look at those hands.

“You know,” the man spoke, voice loud and clear in the quiet and empty restaurant. “Waiters usually write down orders on their notepads.”

“Oh, sorry,” Ray apologized, not knowing he had missed the order given to him. “What was that?”

“I said a glass of water would be fine,” he laughed, blue eyes staring up at him.

Ray scribbled down the order, nodding as he almost tripped over his own feet while backpedaling away. He heard the customer laugh as he walked faster, heading towards the plastic cups and jugs of water.

“You okay there?”

Ray jumped at the familiar voice, water spilling out of its pitcher and onto his shoes and apron.

“Fuck,” he hissed, hands moving to set down the pitcher and grab a handful of napkins. “Tina, why?”

“All I did was ask if you’re okay,” she laughed, grabbing a few napkins as well to dab at his apron. “I think I got my answer, though.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ray said, feigning confusion. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Oh please,” Tina scoffed. “You’re as easy to read as an open book.”

“Funny that I’m the one teaching you how to read those open books,” Ray joked, pushing her away so he could quickly wipe at his shoes. He could already feel the water seeping into his socks and he was feeling at least fifty shades of discomfort as the water continued to soak his feet. “Fuck, pour me a glass of water.”

“Someone’s feeling stressed,” she teased, filling up a cup nonetheless and topping it off with a lemon. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Why not,” Ray sighed, bundling up his soggy napkins and pushing them into Tina’s hands. “Give me the water first.”

“You got it.” She handed Ray the glass, smiling to herself as she watched Ray speedwalk around tables, almost bumping into chairs as he crossed the empty restaurant.

“Sorry if this took a while,” Ray apologized as he pulled a straw out of his apron, setting it on the table next to the glass of water.

“It’s not a problem,” the man smiled, white teeth beaming up at Ray and goddamn the Hispanic never realized just how gay he was before he’d laid eyes on the customer.

“Are you, uh, ready to order?” he asked. “Or would you like more time?”

“What would you recommend?”

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck, I don’t eat at this shit place._

Ray mentally apologized to Tina’s father, making note to never say the thought out loud. But what the fuck would he recommend? Maybe something expensive just for the fuck of it.

“Oh, well, I’d suggest the--”

“I’ll take it,” the man said, closing the menu and handing it to him with a smile. He waved the laminated paper in his hands a few seconds longer, waving it as Ray pretended to write something down on the small pad of paper.

“Will that be all?” Ray asked as he took the menu, tucking it under his arm as he listed off all the dishes in his mind.

“Okay so,” the man started, lifting up a hand and waving him closer. He waited until Ray was no more than a foot away from his face, looking around at the empty restaurant with a nod. “Listen, I know I’m an adult, but do you have any kiddie menus?”

“I, uh,” Ray said slowly. “What?”

“I want to color,” was the firm response, voice unwavering.

“Uh... Okay,” Ray nodded. “I mean, I guess I could get you one? They’re pretty shit though.”

“That right there just landed you the best tip you’ll ever receive,” the man grinned, clapping Ray on the shoulder.

“I’ll be back then?” Ray straightened himself out, walking away and looking back at the booth to see the customer wave at him. He shook his head and walked towards Tina, watching as her fingers drummed against the counter while she played with the coins in the register.

“Hey Tina,” Ray called out, sliding the menu in a folder stapled to the side of the counter. “What do you usually eat here?”

“Probably number nine,” she shrugged. “A burger and fries is something I’m always in the mood for, I guess. Why?” She turned her head to watch Ray scribble down the order, raising an eyebrow as he watched him slide the slip of paper on the counter to the cook in the kitchen.

“The guy wanted something I’d recommend,” he shrugged, crouching down to look through the papers they kept on the shelves under the register. “Also, can we give the kids’ menus to adults? Or is there like, some illegal restaurant law I’ve never heard that forbids shit like that?”

“I mean,” Tina shrugged. “We don’t really get many children here, so I guess it’d be okay.” She watched as Ray nodded along, grabbing a menu out of a stack of papers as he stood up from the floor. “Did that guy ask for one?”

“Yeah. And I thought _I_ was weird,” Ray huffed. “I mean, I’m not judging. He’s still cute.”

“Cute?” Tina teased, drawing out the _u_ and exaggerating the _t._

“Shut up,” Ray groaned, grabbing a couple of crayons from the shelf as he turned to walk away. “Why don’t you annoy me when I’m not at work so I can just punch you in the face or something.”

“Because then you wouldn’t get paid to talk to me?”

“That’s certainly a plus,” Ray puffed, sidestepping around tables as he made his way back to the booth.

As Ray approached the man he could feel his knees turn to Jell-O as yet _another_ smile was flashed at him and goddamn he needed to get his act together. He was at work for fuck’s sake.

“My knight in shining armor,” the customer laughed, eyeing the primary colored crayons being set on the table. He looked over the small word search and tic-tac-toe spaces, turning the paper over and finding a few basic foods meant to be redrawn.

“Your order will be here shortly,” Ray nodded, walking away as the man waved at him and began scribbling on the paper with seemingly endless enthusiasm. He traded out the three colors often, ignoring the activities printed on the menu.

“So you think he’s cute?” Tina asked with a smirk as Ray approached her.

“Can we just forget I said that?”

“Dude, ask him out,” she continued. “He’s like what? Maybe five years older than you? You’re legal, right?”

“Stop talking,” Ray snapped. “Just, close your mouth and _stop._ ”

“I mean, I can see the appeal. His tattoos look nice.”

“Wow, you just never shut up, do you?” Ray asked, rolling his eyes as Tina stared at the man while he continued to color on the paper.

“Do you think he’s into dudes? Can you sense that?”

“I fucking hate you,” Ray grumbled, hands flying up as he shook his head. “You don’t even matchmake. You just stare at all the dudes I think are hot and ask me the same fucking questions.”

“So you think he’s hot?” she asked, eyes flicking over to look at him temporarily before she was back to staring at the customer.

Ray let out a sigh and slouched over to rest his elbows on the counter, propping his head up with his hands as he waited for the food to be cooked so he could just get off his shift and sleep. He blocked out Tina’s repetitive questions, shutting his eyes and listening for the bell that signaled a finished order to ring. He stood there for a few more minutes, cheering internally as he was able to grab the plate of food and take it to the booth without incident.

He continued to ignore Tina’s suggestive glances and nosy grins, instead focusing on the way the sun shone on all the tabletops and definitely not thinking about those pale, inked hands.

He was definitely not thinking about how those blue eyes would shine so beautifully in the right lighting, bright and full of wonder and lust and paired with most likely perfect eyelashes.

And the image of his lovely smile beaming up at Ray didn’t cross his mind.

No, he most certainly wasn’t thinking about any of that.

Maybe a little.

Ray rested his forehead on the cool countertop, back aching as he leaned over and waited for a few minutes to pass before walking back to the booth and asking if the man needed anything else, only to receive a quick shake of the head and a hand quickly waving him off as the other darted to cover the same sequence of colors on the kids’ menu.

Shaking it off as nothing but embarrassment for a poor drawing (unlikely: his fingers were beautiful and Ray bet he could draw _anything_ with ease), Ray returned back to the counter, pushing Tina away as she began pestering him once more.

_”Do you think he has a girlfriend?”_

_“Do you think you’re his type?_

_“I’ll totally get his number for you.”_

“You do this every single time,” Ray laughed, shaking his head as he turned to face her. “And you expect me to have guys swooning over me, yet I haven’t gotten anyone’s number at all.”

Tina waved him off, clicking her tongue. “I can feel it this time,” she said. “In my bones, man.”

“Well, your bones are shit.”

“Nah, I got this, Ray. Just wait.”

Ray rolled his eyes.

It took almost an hour and two more visits for the man to finally get up from his seat at the booth and walk up to the counter to pay. Ray rung him up quickly, keeping his eyes down as his fingers brushed against the other’s when he was handed a twenty and ignoring the wobble of his knees as they practically held hands while the man was trying not to drop the change given to him.

He left with a smile and a wave, walking out of the restaurant and hopefully Ray’s mind.

The thought was disproved when Tina screamed at the corner booth, holding up a colored paper in her hands as she turned back to Ray and practically ran to show him.

Ray took it with a confused glance, gazing down at the crudely drawn stick figure and scribbles. As he looked closer he could see what rested under the scratches of color, looking at stick figures with crooked glasses or too big smiles with lopsided hair. They were drawn in various colors and covered with another, creating a contrast of the colors across the page.

His eyes rested on a figure in the corner, a small smile gracing his lips as his eyes gazed upon the red lines. A pair of yellow glasses were drawn shakily onto the circle, blue eyes behind the (invisible) lenses and a wobbly smile just under them. In the corner there were a few red hearts and a number scrawled in blue in the middle of them.

_Call me? -Geoff_


End file.
